Sharing Soap
by calleighstorres
Summary: Walter doesn't understand how they can be so cool with sharing a bottle of body wash. cRACK fIC. CaRWash friendship. Confused!Walter.


**Authors Notes: Because Ryan doesn't get enough scenes in the show and never has tbh, so here's a lil dorky shower scene. Platonic? cRACK **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami**

The warmth of the hot water against his bare skin felt so good as he'd just gotten in the shower. He'd ended up with some mud on him after chasing a suspect for a good ten minutes. He tackled him to the ground and almost skidded, hence the slightly muddy face. But it was worth it. Getting that guy a free pass to prison was the highlight of it all.

He ran his hands through his hair, allowing the gel that once style his hair back was no longer holding up his hair style and it recoiled to it's natural, flat state. He'd decided it was best to completely wash his hair out as he wasn't ready doing anything after work and it was better to get it out of the way beforehand.

Using his scrubber, he gently scrubbed the mud off his knees and observed his clear, pale skin for a second before he resumed cleaning the rest of himself.

Ryan hadn't had it easy the past few weeks. His ex girlfriend was the one who almost killed him with a gun used to kill a fellow officer, his then girlfriend cheated on him with some MDPD liaison to the FBI and they broke up.. then he realised Natalia was pregnant. Everybody was walking on eggshells around him, though he wasn't quite sure why. It wasn't as deep as people would assume. Calleigh didn't have a problem speaking to him.

"Hey, you next door?" Calleigh Duquesne, who was showering in the cubicle next door to him.

Ryan chuckled. "Yep. I suppose you want your shampoo back." "Actually, my body wash. But as you're offering.. that too." He picked up the shampoo and reached around the wall, briefly sticking his hand into her cubicle so she could take the bottle of body wash and the bottle of shampoo.

"Thanks babe."

Ryan had instantly retracted his arm and went back to scrubbing his body. "You're welcome, Cal."

Calleigh had gotten completely soaked while looking for evidence by someone spilling wine all over her. It went right through her clothes and she had to get rid of them right away, which is how she ended up in the locker room showers as Ryan did. Ryan and Calleigh shared things like shampoo, conditioner, body wash etc. all the time so it didn't really faze either one occasionally passing it around. They were so used it that sometimes they didn't even ask and just took it. That week it had been Ryan's turn to stock up on those items that either keeps in their locker and he chose one of her favorite scents.

The blonde always felt a bit giddy when joking around with Ryan because he was so dorky to the point it made her laugh so hard that her sides hurt. "This is my favorite scent, oh my lord." "I know it is, that's why I chose it." Ryan explained. She could picture the smirk on his face. He'd probably wink at her too.

How they ended up with a habit like that? Nobody would really know but it sure did make things slightly easier.

"You two are so weird." Walter called from the locker room.

The senior CSIs did their best not to burst out laughing in response to his disgust. "Hear that Cal? We're _weird_." "I think Walter is definitely going to be on the dumpster dive next crime scene." Calleigh stated with a giggle. "I second that."

Simmons, outside, didn't know what to think. Was he being ganged up on by the higher ranking CSIs or just being pissed off? Those two were interesting to say the least. Wolfe was sarcastic with a questionable sense of humor and Calleigh was overall just a happy person. He wasn't even sure how they got on in the first place with what could be considered conflicting personality traits?

He shut his locker, only to see Ryan and Calleigh exit the shower room both wearing towels. Ryan's covered his lower half whereas Calleigh's covered a lot more. "Your locker or mine?" He questioned her. "Ahhh- mine."

Ryan handed her the bottles and smiled, going into the male changing room while Calleigh went into the female one.

"They're way too close." He sighed to himself.


End file.
